


Changing for the Better

by DangoHD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Comedy, Depression, Fitness Trainer, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trainee, sad childhood, weight loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangoHD/pseuds/DangoHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager wasn't always the kid to poke fun at for his weight. He had a loving family but his mother died at the age of 10 and everything went downhill for himself and his health. Being overweight and not looking forward to anything in life, what was the purpose of living? He cared too little of himself. That is until he has to meet his trainer, who wont allow him to even touch a single fry from McDonald's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Summer 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Allright I just want to say I have no idea why this idea struck my head. I want a realistic story that involves change for the better and I think eren is the perfect choice. Im sorry he is chubby but it is what it is. I really hope to enjoy writing this, this should be different for me. The first chapter is the introduction! Their relationship will pick up with the story progress so please be patient. I want them to frick frack too.

Summer 2006

It was the beginning of a normal summer day. School had been out for a month already so the July heat was strong. Eren was always a hyper kid so he never slept past 8 in the morning. He also wanted to watch the morning cartoon that Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon had to offer. His dad was a doctor in the St. Maria Hospital in the next town and his mom was a stay at home mom to watch her beautiful young two children. Mikasa woke up to a empty bed that she shared with Eren ever since she was adopted a year ago. She called out for Eren but no reply. She came to the living room to see Eren wheezing of laughter, he was watching Spongebob and Patrick got hit in the head with a coconut. She took her seat next to him and waited for their mother to call them for breakfast. It was going to be the usual schedule. 

 

"Eren! Mikasa! The breakfast is ready, come eat!" Carla had just finished making them their favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Eren ran to his seat "Thanks mom!" Eren digged right in, he just loved chocolate. It was his favorite. Mikasa thanked for the meal and began to eat, much quieter than Eren. Eren would chomp, slurp, and smack his food all the time. It was no wonder that their mom scolded him day after day. Eren was a little piggy. Eren spoke up with a mouth full "So mom, what are we going to do today?" Carla frowned "Eren what did I tell you about talking with your mouth full! I don't want you to start choking, we already had that incident once. Just finish your food and we can talk about what we can do today."

 

Eren just shrugged and continued eating. He hoped to go to the park so he could hang out with their best friend Armin again. His grandpa brought him to the park every Tuesday, maybe this time they can both jump off the swings and see who lands the farthest. Him and Mikasa finished their food and placed it in the sink, then went back to watch cartoons. Spongebob had ended so Eren was a bit dissapointed until The Fairly Odd-parents came on and his mood was back to being happy. Their mother came into the living room to tell the children to behave that she was just going to go out to get couple of groceries that she needed for dinner. Eren just told her to move since she was blocking the TV. He wasn't paying much attention and didn't realize that he would never see his mother alive again. She left and promised to be back within 30 minutes. 

 

3 Hours had passed and their mom wasn't home yet. Mikasa tried calming Eren down but she was just as worried as him. "Maybe she went to do errands right? It gets busy in the morning. Im sure she will be back eren." Mikasa tried her best to comfort her brother but he wasn't listening. They heard a door outside slam and someone ringed the doorbell. Eren and Mikasa rushed to the door and opened it. "Mom!! Im so glad youre...." Eren stopped himself. There was two police officers standing there holding a report. "Are you family of Carla Jeager?" the policeman had asked. Eren trembled and nodded. "Son, Im sorry to inform you that your mother died in a fatal car accident.". All Eren could remember is him not understanding and screaming at the funeral. Why was this happening to him? Why his mom? He will never see her again. That was the start of his downfall.


	2. A Normal Day for Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His normal day with his life that will soon come to a change in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I did not update as I promised before. I was busy with personal life business. But I should update in 3 days again, thats what Im aiming for.

Spring 2011

 

Its been 5 years since Eren and Mikasa had lost their mother to a fatal car accident that had changed Eren completely. His depression had taken a big toll on him. Who could blame him. He lost his mother at a young age and didnt have a good father either. His father worked day and night to take care of his family. With the years came change for Eren and his love for food.

7:15 A.M

The alarm went off for Eren to start getting ready for school. Eren lifted his head out of the blanket to see the time. He was till drowsy and wanted 5 more minutes of sleep. He had stayed up late last night playing League of Legends with some 10 year olds who thought they could beat him. He was one of the best online players, no one could beat him. He knew better than to stay up on a school night but he had countless of Mountain Dew to keep him up for the day. Mikasa was getting ready for school herself when she noticed the clock, it was time for Eren to push her out of the bathroom as usual. She knew he could never wake up on time because of his bad gaming habits. She had to do something about that sooner or later. Eren was still asleep when Mikasa knocked open his door. She went to his bed and flipped the mattress.

"Wake up Eren!!" Mikasa didnt like to yell at him but it was for the best.

Eren landed on his tummy "Mikasa what the hell-"

"Shut it, I did it for your good. If youre late again you will be suspended and father will be mad at you again."

"You didnt have to flip my mattress ugh now Im going to be in a bad mood all day, thanks alot." He pouted his lips at her and started looking around for something clean to wear. He forgot to do Laundry. He cursed at himself for forgetting. Mikasa left his room to finish up her makeup and gather all her belongings. "Aww man come on, there has to be one clean shirt at least." He shuffeled around his room to find one. Of course his luck was never on his side, it was a monday so he should have known this day was going to be shit. The only shirt he had clean was an old Naruto shirt he bought 2 years ago and didnt fit him anymore. "Well fuck.....oh well." He knew he was going to get shit for wearing a shirt 2x too tight but it was the only clean thing he had. He quickly headed to the kitchen to pop in a Toaster Strudel in the oven and fix himself to a large glass of Orange Juice. The toasted indicatet that his treat was done and ready to be consumed. He danced his way to the toaster to put on the icing. His sweet tooth would kick in at any time of the day. Mikasa entered the kitched and saw him stuffing down 4 toaster strudles. She just stared at him and knew things had to start changing, he would kill himself with the way he keeps eating.

"Eren....can you please just eat one for your health?" 

"Huh?? One! There is no way that can fill me up, even eating four of these arent helping. Im still hungry, but there isnt nothing in this damn house as usual." He just kept eating his breakfast and Mikasa decided to drop the conversation there. 

After rushing Eren out and fishing her keys, she drove them to their High school. Wall Rose High School wasnt too far from their house, just a 7 minute drive. On the way they picked up Armin. Their childhood friend who helped them cope with their mothers death. Mikasa and Eren could always count on his friend for help. 

He jumped into the backseat quickly, he didnt want to be late to AP Biology. "Morning! How are you guys today?"

Eren spoke up "Cranky. My crazy sister thought it would be nice to flip the mattress when I was sleeping. Then she gave me shit for eating breakfast. Who reprimands someone for eating breakfast. Its the most important meal of the day too, she must be on her period" Eren growled back at his sister.

"I wouldnt do those things to you if you took better care of yourself and got up when the alarm rang, its your own fault." 

She ignored his growl knowing she could flip him easily even with his weight. Armin just nodded, this was a normal thing for them. He noticed Eren wearing his old Naruto shirt, he would bring it up later. No point in bringing in more tension. The car ride to the school was silent afterwards. Mikasa pulled up to her parking spot just in time, all of them had 5 minutes to spare to get to class, they all went their separate ways. None of them shared a First Block together. Eren started walking to Geometry to avoid stupid people, he wasnt in the mood to start shit on a Monday. But as his luck would have it, he had to run into his enemy. Jean Kirschtein was in the Football Team and would always pick on the chubby people. 

"Heyyyy buddy, how ya doing?" Jean put his arm around eren grinning.

"Get away from me Jean before I knock your two front teeth out, you damn horse." He pushed his arm off. 

"Woah there, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today huh?" 

"Yea you can say that now leave me alone." Eren started picking up the pace to his class, he didnt want the weight jokes to start today. It always hurt him, but it was oblivious to his classmates about his feelings.

"Will you look at that, even the fatso can walk fast if he tries. Im amazed." Some people had heard and laughed. 

This wasnt what Eren wanted, he hated fat jokes. He was the fattest student in his class, but none of them could understand why he became this way. No one cared and people were mean, he learned this when his father transferred him and Mikasa to another school district. He weighed 240 lbs and just standing at Five Feet Seven Inches. His grow spurt had yet to hit but he wished it did, then his weight could be distributed more evenly. Jean left him alone after his best friend Marco scolded him for being a jerk. Eren thought Marco was too nice to be hanging out with Jean, how can a jerk like him be friends with an angel. He made it to Geometry class without anyone else giving him shit. 

Class went well and he actually learned what Pythagorean Theorem was and how useful it will be in class. He left class content and headed straight for Art II. It was his favorite class, he didnt have to deal with ignorant people and many of his close friends were there. He sat down at his group table quickly to see Connie trying to stuff a third donut into Sashas mouth. He chuckled at himself and wondered if there was any donut he could have. His stomach growled a bit, he tried to hide it though. Marco came in and sat next to to Sasha, laughing at the scene before him. Armin came just in time before the bell rang and took his seat next to Eren. Eren couldnt contain his hunger and asked if Connie had a donut for him. Connie being one of the coolest kids eren has ever known had a bag full of them. He gave eren 2 donuts which he gleamed at and digged right in. Armin tried to sneak a bite but Eren almost bit his fingers. Connie ended up sharing his donuts with his friends, he didnt mind. There was no way he was going to eat 15 donuts by himself but he knew Sasha could. Class went by fast for Eren, everyone was talking about the upcoming animes that would come out during the summer. Eren was a die hard otaku, he would watch animes for 14 straight hours if he could. Mikasa would end up cutting the internet off though. The anime topic of the day was Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. Eren and Connie being the big dorks they were started making Jojo poses on the table and taking pictures. Sasha was about to join them until their teacher Petra Ral told them to sit down. They sat down and were still being idiots when the bell rang. The rest of the day went normal. Eren didnt have to deal with idiots and before he knew it the last bell of the day rang and he was free again. He caught up with Armin who was struggling carrying 6 books at the same time. Armin thanked him and they went home after Mikasa came to the car. Back at home Eren and Mikasa watched the TV until both of them left for their rooms to have private time. Eren decided to watch some anime till he had to take out his homework and try to work on it. Their father wouldnt be home today either as usual so he can spend his afternoon and night any way he wanted. Mikasa thought differently though, she logged unto her laptop and started her research right away. She couldnt stand to watch Eren kill himself with eating everything he saw and not doing any sport. After 2 hours of searching and finding someone who may be able to do Home visits she found someone. He didnt look like anything special but his feedback was amazing. She figured it wouldn't hurt to try, he had a free beginner visit. This man might be the difference Eren needs for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is going to come into the next chapter!!!! 8D

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this depressed the fuck out of me. Welp. Thank you for reading and leave kudos if you can or a comment!~


End file.
